1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera system of a digital camera where the lenses are exchangeable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the number of digital single-lens reflex cameras has been increasing and their usage is gradually expanding.
In a typical digital single-lens reflex camera, a lens mount is generally arranged around the center of the camera body, and an imaging device is set behind the lens mount. Therefore, due to the restriction on the arrangement of the circuit boards and so on, the equipment tends to be large. And it is difficult to prevent foreign matter including dust, entering into the camera body through the lens mount.
Further, in current digital single-lens reflex cameras, an imaging device is provided only in the camera body, so that suitable imaging devices can not be selected in accordance with the photographing lenses which are available for use.